Union of ClickTube Video Sharing Republics
The 'Union of ClickTube Video Sharing Republics '(abbr. UCTVSR) is a region in NationStates, containing 4 ClickTube Video Sharing Republics: W1LLAN1A, the United Nordic Sweland, Ozis Ginia, and Tommarania. It lies in Scandinavia and some parts of Europe. History Before the UCTVSR was founded, there was a country in Sweden called New Sweden, founded in 1805. In 1830, New Sweden claimed Styrkuria in Northern Iceland. 6 years later, New Sweden was renamed the Swelandian Empire. On August 1854, the Italian Formosa planned to claim the south part of the Swelandian Empire, but the Empire disagreed with their plan. Upon hearing the disagreement, Italian soldiers were sent to the Swelandian Empire to kill the people in Stockholm. The Empire's king, King Robert I, was very mad when the Italians kill the Swelandians, so they started a war with each other. The war became so violent that it was called 'The Stockholm Blood Bath War' (not to mention the Stockholm Blood Bath, with Denmark). In 1866, after 12 years of a bloody war, the Italian Formosa surrendered during the war, and the Swelandian Empire declared victory. Styrkuria's land claim expanded in 1896 after signing a treaty to expand the Styrkurian land. In October 1926, Vladimir Durzhovskiy, an activist from the USSR, unified the Swelandian Empire and Styrkuria, converted communism, and made a new nation called Soviet Scandinavia. The Soviets exiled the King of the Swelandian Empire to Yugoslavia. Communism was on the rise. On March 16, 1936, Vladimir was assassinated by a Slav man during his visit to Belgrade. He laid to rest in the Durzhovskiy Memorial Square in Siglufjorður, Styrkuria (now as W1LLAN1A). In 1942, during WWII, the Nazis bombed the city of Stockholm. Realizing that Stockholm was bombed, SovScan allied up with the USSR, and helped bomb Berlin. 2 years later, the war ended, and the USSR and SovScan proclaimed victory. In July 1955, Ivan Zhanova, a Soviet politician, was elected leader of SovScan. During his first address in November 1955, he started a coup in Norway on December 1, 1955. After 10 years, the coup had ended. Ivan Zhanova died on February 8, 1987 at the age of 89 due to a cardiac arrest. SovScan collapsed into Sweland and Styrkuria after Zhanova's dictatorship. In 1992, Sweland claimed Norway, Finland, Denmark, Greenland, the Faroe Islands, Åland, and Southern Iceland, and was renamed the United Nordic Sweland. Ozis Ginia gained independence in Western Finland in 1992 after Klaus Schmidt's dictatorship, until 2012 when the UNS signed a treaty to control Ozis Ginia. The UCTVSR was founded by Styrkuria, and Ozis Ginia and the UNS became member states. Ozis Ginia gets recognized by the UCTVSR while being half-independent, although it is a territory of the UNS. Styrkuria was renamed to W1LLAN1A when W1LL1AM823 stood up as the president. Tommarania, founded in 1992, but it was recognized halfway by the UCTVSR, although it is a member state of the East Pacific. On December 16, 2018, the UCTVSR opened its doors to the public, and the king of Tommarania signed a treaty to be fully recognized by the UCTVSR. The UCTVSR was awarded the Featured Region of January 11, 2019 by the NationStates Team. On March 22nd, The UCTVSR came to an end and was later replaced with the Military and Political Union of The International World Union (IWU) and The Economic Union of WUNSTOG. Category:Region